


pls get this kid some therapy

by hyattdeath



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Some Spoilers, i actually got the prompt from the kinkmeme, its 4am and im tired and going to bed bye, just plain cuddling man, kinda angsty?????, set right after ep 14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 01:48:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyattdeath/pseuds/hyattdeath
Summary: yasha cuddles molly after a rough day and no one was quite expecting it





	pls get this kid some therapy

**Author's Note:**

> so i got this prompt from the kinkmeme and it was super cute but idk if i actually followed it to good but either way i wrote most of this when i was in the er sick as hell and i little messed up on meds so yeah pls be nice (im still sick but better now) but yeah also molly and yasha both say like a prayer from there respective gods i litterally made them up based off of the commandments from both gods

There are things that yasha is used to with molly and this was not it. She was actually used to him going to bed early after a rough day, she was also used to him being unable to sleep after said rough day. Molly was well known in the circus family to sometimes need some cuddles in order to fall asleep they all supposed waking up dead kinda does that to a person. But it was well known molly didnt show that side of himself to anyone unless he trusted them completely. It took molly a full month to even lean against someone for comfort if yasha was around.

So seeing molly go upstairs early to sleep after he told the nein about his past she wasnt shocked but she was shocked when an hour later a molly with red rimmed eyes and a blanket wrapped tightly around his shoulders came back down the stairs.

He didnt even look around to see if anyone was watching just made a quick bee-line for her, as soon as he got to her she pushed her chair back and opened her arms wide and let him climb into her lap. This she was used to as well, after a nightmare he always found either her or bo, molly was so tiny even more so compared to her and bo it was easy to crawl into their laps and have them wrap him up and make him feel safe again.

She pulled him as close as she could and tucked his head into her neck arranging him so they could both be comfortable even though he was still tense. Putting her chair back up to the table she then realized that everyone was staring at her. Had she not been anxious having all of there eyes on her she would have laughed at them, jester was practically vibrating in her seat smiling so large yasha was sure her face would split in two slowly inching her chair closer and closer to her and molly, beau had a spoon full of stew halfway to her open mouth staring at molly as if she just seen him kill a gnoll in one swipe.

Fjord just stared and was trying to get calebs attention by wacking the table trying to reach caleb's book, nott inched closer up and poked at molly “is this normal? I dont believe hes done this before”

At the goblins concerned voice caleb looked up and finally seen the two startled a bit “is he ok?”

“He looks so cute! I wanna be held too! Yasha can you hold me too! Oh! Wait no hold beau!” beau stuttered and turned red from jesters comment as jester finished pushing her chair all the way next to yashas and lifted mollys hooved legs into her lap as well, she could feel the energy from calm emotions run through molly as he slumped a bit and started to purr lightly.

“Jester be nice” fjord looked around the common room looking for anyone who might be listening before speaking again “is he gonna be ok. Do we need to switch rooms around so hes with you? You got your own room here dont you?”

“No,no he’ll be alright maybe? he does this just-uh not around people people” yasha nervously tucked the covers tighter around molly

Molly let out a few chirps she knew meant he was aggravated “Hes also awake and ok"

“mollymauk are you for real ok? are you sure?” Yasha could tell caleb wanted to just go back to his book.

“Yeah im cuddling with yasha to make beau jealous” beau didnt even react.

She yanks gently on a horn “Molly dont lie”

He giggles as he gently headbutts her shoulder “Hey i get to lie now my 10 minutes of truth are up. And i told them you're great at hugs, its a very swaddling hug. Not even bosun was as good at it.”

“Ok i think i should take him to bed theyre still a little drunk they'll be with me” with jesters help she stood and carried him up the stairs to her room laying him on her bed and crawiling up behind him. As she pulled the blankets over the two of them she mummbled into his hair “be brave and the stormlord will protect you”

A loud deep rumbling purr came from molly “and may the shadows protect you”


End file.
